1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window bucks used for forming a window opening in a wall such as a poured concrete wall.
2. State of the Art
When constructing a building, it is frequently desirable to position a window in a wall such as a poured concrete wall. Procedures for forming an opening have included manufacturing an oversized window form and positioning it within a pair of forms used for forming a concrete wall. Typically, the window form is positioned between the pair of forms after which the concrete is poured into the form and about the window form. Therefore, the opening is defined in the wall when the concrete hardens or cures. Thereafter, the window form has been removed and replaced with structure that is used to size the opening and to provide structure for receiving and attaching the window unit itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,831 discloses a window buck formed of a series of sides or channels joined together with nails in an end-to-end relationship to define a rectangular opening. The window buck is a window form which is assembled and positioned so that concrete may be poured around it. U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,624 (Jones) also shows a window buck which is provided for forming a window opening in a cast concrete wall. The buck is removable after the concrete wall is formed in order to proceed with further installation of a window.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,544 (Stanfill et al.) also describes a buck for use in construction. The buck has internal bracing so that it does not deform or change dimension when the concrete wall is poured about it.
In order to facilitate construction, it would be desirable to have a buck which can be easily assembled on site and which thereafter can be installed and remain in place. The buck would preferably be one that is easily sized and shaped and also which is formed to receive a finished window after the concrete wall has been poured.